Achtung Baby
by Great Question
Summary: Sequel to "Don't give a man that Challenge." Lal gives Colonello his graduation surprise, but doesn't expect what happens next. Colonnelal Rated T for Suggested sexual themes and Bad-Mouthin Reborn and Verde. Don't Like, Don't Read.


Sequel to "Don't give a Man that Challenge"

Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything!

* * *

_Achtung Baby_

_By:Great Question_

-FLASHBACK TO THE PAST!-

_ Fed up with Colonello's constant failed attempts to woo her, Lal posed a challenge to him which ended up backfiring and that landed her mostly naked in his bed. Before he could get anything good, she knocked him out leaving him the words _

"_I agreed to sleep with you, but I never said I would have sex with you. That's for when you graduate." _

-UNFLASHBACK TO THE PAST-

"AH~!"

_That time was now._

"LAL~!"

The two nude bodies collapsed next to each other on the hotel bed, exhausted from their vigorous activity.

"huff.... huff... Awesome...."

Lal felt like smacking him, but instead she gave him a peck on the cheek and whispered "Congrats, Nello-chan..."

"Thanks Lal-chan..." One last kiss and the two of them cuddled together and fell asleep.

* * *

It was about two weeks later when Lal started feeling off. She was nauseous, couldn't line up her shots right, something she could do with a 103 degree fever, and felt hungrier then usual. She decided to go get checked out by a doctor, and since she didn't want this to get out, she went to the one doctor she could trust to keep a secret.

"Hey Verde."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you can examine me, I'm not feeling right."

"You know the price for my services." Lal reached into a bag and handed Verde a cd album with a cow on the front.

"Atom Heart Mother right?"

"Yes, gotta love Pink Floyd. Go in that room and change into the gown." After changing into the hospital gown, hoping to god Verde didn't have any cameras in his lab, Verde rolled in on a chair holding a clipboard and wearing one of those reflector things on his head. "Okay, Ms. Mirch, what seems to be the problem."

"Well, for the past week or so I've been feeling nauseous, hungry, and I think my boobs have gotten bigger and have been throwing off my balance..."

Verde stopped writing and looked up at Lal, "Interesting.... Have you fucked with Colonello yet?"

"WHAT!THAT'SNONEOFYOUR..."

"That's a yes. That's right, he just graduated didn't he." Verde rolled over to a cabinet.

"SHUT UP! THAT'S NONE OF YOUR...."

"It is in this examination."

"WHAT DO YOU....." Lal froze. The thoughts in her head came to a screeching halt as Verde handed her a pink box and motioned her to a bathroom. Several minutes later, she came out holding a white strip. A minute later, it turned blue. Blood dripped out of Lal's mouth from biting her lip as she stared intently at the little blue strip.

"Congrats Lal, you have more in common with Luche now." Verde chuckled sarcastically. Almost on queue, Colonello walked into the room.

"Hey Verde, can you help me with this?"

"Dare I ask what you did to have a stop sign stabbed into your arm?"

"Would you believe me if I said the street signs are rising up against us?"

"No."

"Would you believe me if I said it was a completely unavoidable accident?"

"No."

"Would you believe me if I said I took a bull from a nearby ranch, it threw me off a cliff into a highway?"

"...Yes I would."

"Then that's what happened... Hey Lal, what are you doing here?"

Lal shot him a glared that and only be described as "The Eyes of the Death God", before ripping the stop sign out of Colonello's shoulder and repeatedly beating the crap out of him with it. She dropped the sign, grabbed her clothes, and ran outta the room.

"Wa... I... Du...."

"You'll find out at the next meeting."

* * *

At the next meeting, the Arcobaleno gathered, Colonello included. Everyone knew Lal was keeping a secret, it was as clear as the red hot embarrassed look on her face, but as much as they pressed, the more she denied. Finally, Verde couldn't stand it. "Okay everyone, we're gonna play a game. It's simple, what is the difference between Luche and Lal. Colonello you first."

"Lal's a member of COMSUBIN?"

"Yes. Viper?"

"Luche's our boss?"

"True, Skull? Reborn? Fon?"

"Luche's Preggers?"

"Bun in the oven."

"Nine months of creation?"

"Those are no longer true. Game Over." Everyone quickly looked at the embarrassed Lal with a deadpan expression on their face.

"Congrats Lal-sempai!" The oblivious Skull was the first to react.

"Oh Lal! That's amazing!" Luche was quick to react since she was no longer alone.

"Who's the stud that put you on the top of his to-do list, buttered your biscuit, and put his bun in your oven?" Reborn's question gave him a glare from the two women. "Too much? Nevermind, I think everyone already knows the answer."

"Really, Who?" Colonello asked obliviously. The "are you an idiot" glares he got from everyone gave him the answer he did not want. Colonello kept his composure, but that didn't stop him from falling backwards in his chair, going unconscious without changing his expression.

* * *

The next nine months were absolute HELL for Colonello and the others. Everyone thought Lal would be like Luche for the pregnancy, but they were wrong, THEY WERE HORRIBLY WRONG!

Luche was a kind and gentle soul who would volunteer to do things even though she was in pain. Lal was a war-forged spartan who could kill an den full of bears with a copy of Eyeshield 21 Volume 22, But now that she was pregnant, all she had to do was glare at a person to cause their heart to explode. This happened 3 times to unsuspecting bystanders and one idiotic Skull who decided to crack a joke. He was once again proven to be the man who returned from Hell.

There was only 2 times when they were spared from hell, the first was when Luche gave birth to Aria, and the second time, was now.

"Hello everyone, today it's gonna be storming for the majority of the day, and... what the, what are you doing... WE HAVE A BLUE ALERT! LAL HAS GONE INTO LABOR! ALL ARCOBALENO GATHER IN THE GREEN ROOM! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! REPEAT! NOT A DRILL!" Colonello yelled over the P.A. System to the entire base. Shortly after the announcement, all the Arcos gathered in Verde's medical room, which soon turned to chaos.

"D-d-d-d-d-don't we need to get Lal to a hospital!" Skull said panicky.

"We can't, it's storming to much outside!" Viper yelled.

"We'll have to deliver here!" Verde said getting scrubs on.

"But..."

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Lal's scream instantly shut the whole room up. "Verde, You're a doctor, Luche, you've been through this! You two will deliver! Fon! You've assisted them before, you help! Viper! You be the gopher!"

"Wha... What about us?" Colonello asked nervously.

"The rest of you do handstands in the hall until we're done! You'll just be in the way!"

Moments later, Skull, Reborn, and Colonello were doing handstands in the hallway, waiting painfully.

* * *

A few hours later, the door swung open, smashing Skull into the wall. Viper and Fon stepped out removing their blood stained scrubs. Viper collapsed to the ground and curled into fetal position.

"We're done, you can rest now"

-BAM-

"AH! MA SEXY FACE!!" Colonello yelled as his arms collapsed.

"Weak." Reborn jumped up and went over to comfort Viper.

Verde walked out and pulled Colonello into the room. Inside, a very tired Lal held a little baby wrapped up in a pink blanket. "Colonello, Allow me to introduce your daughter, Nala."

Colonello was in shock as he walked over to the mother of his child. "She... she looks just like me..."

"Yes... Wanna hold her?"

"I'd love too... but I can't feel my arms..."

"Ahahahaha."

* * *

Years later, Lal sat on the ground next to Colonello as their two children ran around them.

"Nala, don't pick on Mustang!"

"Okay~!" The blonde little girl said chasing her 4 years younger little brother.

Lal chuckled softly as she looked up at her husband. "Never thought it would end up like this all those years ago."

"No, We did not..."

"Was it worth all the effort?"

"Totally. Nala! We told you not to Judo throw your Brother!"

* * *

Thanks to the Dragoness Triplets for their Help!

R&R


End file.
